


If Only I Hadn't...

by PixelIsAwkward



Category: Marzia Bisognin - Fandom, PewDiePie (YouTube RPF), PewDiePie - Fandom, cryaotic, cryenne, late night crew - Fandom, melix - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixelIsAwkward/pseuds/PixelIsAwkward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pewds is hurt by Cry's and Marzia's big secret, so, in a rage, he shows all of his bros Cry's biggest secret ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Secret

**Author's Note:**

> So this will be terrible, and it's gonna be multichapter, and I don't know why I'm even DOIN this, so feel free to read I guess.

They'd been doing it for a while. It had started as a desperate attempt to salvage a horrible date, and had just snowballed from there. Neither of them felt anything for each other. They were just acquaintances. It was just stress relief. 

It was a strange relationship, the one Cry and Marzia had. Whenever either of them were sad, angry, or just bored, they would text the other and ask to come over. Sometimes they would talk afterwards, but just in small snippets. Cry learned a bit about her through those short conversations. Marzia loved pugs, she had a beauty channel on YouTube, and she lived with her boyfriend.

Cry wishes now that he had paid more attention to that last part.

See, he had a different relationship that was totally separate from the one with Marzia...or so he thought. He was good friends with another YouTuber called PewDiePie. His real name is Felix, and Cry thought he was a pretty cool guy. Until he ruined Cry's entire life.


	2. Skype Call of Destiny

"Cry, man, you need to fucking come over soon!" Pewds was practically bouncing off the walls as Cry watched through Skype. It had been about a year since he and Marzia had 'done it' for the last time, and he had effectively forgotten all about her.

"I dunno, Pewds, I need to finish recording shit."

"Cryyyyyyyyy, come onnnnnnnn!" Pewds whined.

"I'm almost finished with the Walking Dead! I need to know where Clementine is!" Cry yelled into the mic.

Pewds flinched, taking off his headphones and laughing. "Okay, okay, calm down, Cry!"

Cry stifled a smile and slammed his hand on his table. "NO!" he screamed. "I NEED TO KNOW WHERE THE FUCK CLEMMY IS!!!"

They both laughed. "Seriously, though, you haven't met my girlfriend yet." Pewds pointed out.

"Oh, right! What was her name...Maura? No...Marcia?"

"Marzia! You bitch!"

"Right!" Every time he heard it, that name sparked a strange, bad feeling, almost like a memory, in him. He always ignored it, though, as he'd surely remember a girl named MARZIA...right?

"Cry? Did my internet fuck up again? Shit-"

"No, I'm still here, sorry! I was just...thinking..."

"About what?"

Pewds was an easygoing guy. Cry didn't want him to feel bad about his girlfriend's name making Cry anxious. "I'm thinking how great it would be to meet your beloved! Uh, Marzia!"

Pewds grinned widely, and Cry knew he'd said the right thing. "Cry, check your fucking calendar right now! This needs to happen soon!"

"Okay, okay, I will! Let's see...I have a couple days' break from responsibilities in two weeks, but I'd set that up so I could finish the Walking Dead..."

"CRYYY!!!"

"But...Fuckin' Clementine, man!"

"If I buy your tickets to come here, will you go? Please?!"

"FINE. But I hope you know that I will BRING my game over there and KICK YOU OUT so I can play it!"

"Fuck you," Pewds chuckled.

And two weeks later, Cry arrived at Pewds' house and knocked on the door, approaching the biggest mistake he would ever make.


	3. An Abrupt Encounter

"Cry, my man! I'm so fucking excited fo' dis shit!"

"Okay, Pewds, don't pull a muscle!" Cry laughed.

"Marzia is out; she went to get some more makeup stuff." Pewds shrugged. "I guess she's doing a makeup tutorial later."

"What? For who?"

"Oh! You didn't know she was a YouTuber? She's a beauty vlogger!"

"Oh, so she does the makeup tutorials and monthly favorites and shit." Cry froze. He felt like he had said those exact words to somebody else a long time ago, and it was giving him a bad feeling.

"Yeah, haha." Pewds looked at Cry and froze as well. "...Cry? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah! Sorry! Just...thinking if I've heard of her before." It wasn't exactly a lie either.

"She's been in some of my videos. I tweet to her all the time. I don't know when she'll be back, though. Wanna play Portal?"

Cry laughed. Pewds was always thinking of video games. "Yeah, sure, why not?"

"Yes! Let's fucking do this shit!" Pewds ran to set up the game.

They were almost finished solving the puzzle when Cry heard the door open.

"Felix, I'm back! Is your friend here yet?" The voice made Cry's blood run cold as the memories came back to him.

"Um, actually, I should go," he whispered to Pewds. "Do you have a back exit?"

Pewds whipped around to face Cry. "But Marzia just got back!"

"I know, I know, I know." The name made him shudder. "But I REALLY need to go."

"But, Cry-"

Cry just stood up and started running toward the door, thinking 'Don't let her see me. Don't let her see me. Don't. Let. Her. See. Me.' He was a couple feet away from the exit when a figure moved in front of him, and he crashed full-force into the girl he had never wanted to see again.

Marzia squeaked, "Sorry!" She looked up to see who it was and her eyes widened. "R-Ryan?"

"Fuck," Cry whispered. Then, "Hey...Marzia."


	4. Marzia's Feelings

Marzia's shocked face turned into feigned confusion as Pewds walked in.

"Are you two okay? Jesus, Cry, what's wrong with you?!"

Cry stuttered, "Ah-S-Sorry, I didn't...uh...see you there?"

Marzia coughed. "It's...okay. So, you must be, uh, Cry?"

"Yeah."

"I'm Marzia."

"Yeah."

"So nice to finally meet you."

"Yeah."

Pewds sighed. "Cry, what the fu..." He looked at Marzia, who had raised an eyebrow at him. "Uh, what is wrong with you?"

Cry shrugged.

Marzia chimed in calmly. "Why don't I just leave you two? Don't be too loud, though, I need to film today."

"Are you sure?" Pewds frowned. "You guys just met!"

'That's what you think,' Cry thought, and Marzia glanced at him strangely, as if reading his mind.

"No, no, you guys go have fun. When I'm finished filming I'll be back."

"Okay..." Pewds sighed and left the room.

Marzia suddenly yanked Cry into the corner and quickly and angrily whispered, "Ryan, I've done everything I could to forget you. I never wanted to see you again. I understand that you're friends with Felix, and I'm not going to try to change that, but please stay away from me." She took a deep breath. "Is there anything you want to say to me, now?"

"Marzia," Cry closed his eyes. "please don't avoid me, or Pewds will suspect something. Listen, I understand what you're saying, and I agree, but just for a couple of days, nothing happened between us. You need to stop calling me Ryan. You know me only as Cry. We just met when I crashed into you-"

"And how are you going to explain that?!" Marzia was still whispering, but Cry could see her face was full of rage. "I know you heard my voice and tried to leave. How are you going to explain you randomly deciding to run for the door?!"

"Marzia, that's my problem. I'll take care of it. You can trust me now."

"I'll never be able to trust you. Ryan." She spit out his name like a swear word.

"Marzia-"

"Cry, where the fuck are you?" Pewds yelled. "I've been waiting forever!"

Without another word, Marzia whipped around and walked away.

"Shit," Cry whispered. Then he yelled, "I'm comin', Pewds!"

"Where the fuck were you?" Pewds asked.

"I was, uh, talkin' to your girl there."

"About what?"

"We were just introducing ourselves."

"Okay, cool! I'm glad you two are hitting it off!"

It would have been so easy to tell Pewds the truth right then and there. If Cry stressed that it was all in the past, everything might have played out differently. But between Marzia yelling at him and saying his name with such disgust, and Pewds laughing and being so happy that he was there, Cry stayed silent.

And Marzia stayed silent.

Maybe it was better if they did avoid each other, but they couldn't.


	5. A Forced Stalemate

Marzia had been quiet for a while. "She must be done filming!" Pewds yelled, "Marzia! Come out here if you're done, okay?"

"Felix, I'm editing."

"But we have company!"

Cry winced. "Pewds, it's really fine. If she has to edit, I mean, I understand that."

Pewds just stood up and walked away. Cry heard a door close and muffled voices talking. After a while the door opened again and Pewds and Marzia walked into the room.

Marzia shot a hateful glance at Cry before Pewds could look.

"So I heard you guys were getting along, huh?" Pewds was so blissfully ignorant. Cry had to focus on not rolling his eyes.

Marzia wouldn't say a word, so Cry popped in with "Oh, yeah. She was telling me about your...uh..." 'Think, man. Think. What's something she told you about when you were fucking?!' "...your pugs?"

Marzia narrowed her eyes behind Pewds, then silently nodded.

"Oh, yeah! Edgar and Maya! I can go try to find them if you want."

"Uh-yeah, cool!" Cry was distracted by Marzia, who was staring him down.

"Okay, you two wait here!" Pewds practically jogged to go look.

Marzia still wasn't talking, so Cry slowly whispered, "Are you okay? Or do you want me to leave?"

Marzia just shook her head and whispered, "You're doing pretty well. I'm sorry I put you on edge."

"Marzia, it's okay. I have more to apologize for than you do."

"That's true, but unlike you, I actually have the courage to apologize."

Cry winced. "Ouch."

Marzia smiled, but her eyes were still narrowed. "Ryan-Cry, I mean-we have a big problem, and you are the last person I would want to trust, but we're stuck with each other. So don't. Mess. This. Up."

"I won't, I won't, I prom-"

"They're in here! They're in here! Hurry!" Pewds screamed from another room.

Marzia giggled-it was kind of cute, Cry thought-and they went to follow Pewds' voice.


	6. Making Progress

Cry was alone.

Marzia had gone to edit, and shortly after that, Pewds had gone to get takeout food. So...Cry was alone.

He decided to look through Pewds' games. He had just picked up the Oculus Rift when Marzia walked out and said, "Okay, I'm taking another break. What are you guys doing?" She looked around for Pewds, and Cry saw the exact moment she realized he was out. She began to retreat back into the other room silently.

"Marzia..."

"Sorry, I'll leave you to that while Felix is gone."

"It doesn't have to be like this!"

"Why shouldn't it be? We are not actually friends! We're only acting for my Felix's sake, right?" Marzia raised her eyebrows.

She...had a good point. Cry had already apologized and patched things up with the girl, so why was he trying so hard to make friends with her when she CLEARLY wasn't interested? "Right...Um, sorry."

"...It's okay, Rya-...Cry." That was Marzia's way of accepting his apology...for now.

Cry swallowed as Marzia started to walk away. He suddenly blurted out, "Can I...can I see what you're editing?"

Marzia froze and Cry started to panic. "I-I mean, you can-you can say no, of course. I didn't mean to...Nevermind. I'll stay here. Sorry I-"

He was interrupted by Marzia, who softly said, "I think that would be fine. Follow."

Cry silently stood up and went with the girl. As she took a seat in front of the computer, he awkwardly stood next to her. She didn't say a word as she got back to work.

"Can I..." Cry gulped "can I talk to you?"

"Sure."

"Okay...What's the video about?"

"I believe you would call it one of 'the makeup tutorials and monthly favorites and shit.' Wouldn't you, Cry?" She turned to him.

"...You remember."

"You do. Why shouldn't I? Anyway, this is a makeup tutorial. But, for your information, that is not all I upload." She turned back to the computer. "Sometimes I animate short videos. Some funny. Some scary." She shrugged. "My marzipans seem to like them."

"Marzipan? Isn't that a food or some sh-or something?"

"It's just what I call my subscribers, Cry."

"No-I think it's cute."

"Thanks."

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes, until Cry said, "What's your wifi password?"

Without a word, Marzia grabbed his phone and typed it in.

"Thanks..." Cry started to type something.

"Don't mention it."

About a minute later, Cry tapped Marzia's shoulder.

"What is it?" She turned to him, a little concerned.

"I just watched your, uh, your video. With the bear face. You know, the hate comment and the-"

"Yes, I know what you are talking about. What about it?"

"You know, you're really creative. That was a cool video!"

Marzia stifled a smile. "Thank you. If you really liked that, look up 'I wasn't there.' I like that one."

"Okay, 'I wasn't there,' right? Hold on..." He typed it in. "Ah! Found it. Let me watch it."

"Great." She continued to stare at the computer screen, ignoring Cry's phone.

When the video ended, Cry blinked a couple of times, then looked at Marzia. "So..."

"Read the description. I wrote the story there." She sounded a bit disappointed. Cry realized that she was probably asked what the video meant often, and he felt a little guilty.

"No, no, I'll figure it out myself. Let me watch it again. Hold on."

Marzia furrowed her eyebrows. "Go ahead, I guess."

Cry watched the video again. "Okay, I'll give this a try." He cleared his throat. "It was a dark and stormy night," he started in a dramatic voice. He leaned over to Marzia. "What's the girl's name?" he murmured.

"Just call her the protagonist," Marzia answered quietly, trying not to look at him.

"Suddenly, the protagonist wakes up at precisely three-thirty in the morning." He dramatic voice was back, along with some hand gestures. "The storm outside is immense, and the protagonist looks at it for a few seconds, before turning back to her clock. Behind her clock...she finds a camera. The protagonist swipes the clock off of the table and places the camera there. She stands in front of the window and takes a picture of herself, but, when the picture prints, she notices that it's only a picture of the storm behind her. She wasn't there." Cry's eyes widened. "I wasn't there! That's what the title means!" He looked at Marzia. "How close was I to the real story?"

"Description," Marzia said abruptly.

"Right!" Cry replied. He read the description. "Oh, she's a ghost? Wow...I was close though."

"You were very close."

"Yeah...Great video, by the way."

"Thank you."

Cry caught Marzia smiling. Things seemed to be looking up. If only they had stayed that way...


	7. The Spiral Down (aka Super Long Chapter)

Cry gripped the edges of the hotel sink as tears flowed down his face. He was shaking. He looked into the mirror and stifled a sob. "Look at yourself," he whispered bitterly. "You're not Cry. Cry is a good man. Cry has a lot of friends on YouTube, and a lot of fans. Cry has a beautiful girlfriend. Girlfriend..." He gasps. "Cheyenne! What is she gonna say when-"

He heard a familiar sound from his laptop.

A Skype call.

He slowly walked out and saw the icon of Cheyenne Avila. He took a deep breath, then answered.

Her face filled up the screen and she immediately started screaming at him.

"FELIX TWEETED THAT YOU FUCKED MARZIA! THIS BETTER NOT BE FUCKING TRUE, OR WE'RE OVER!" It's clear from her face that she'd been crying as well. Her voice broke. She stopped yelling and turned away from the screen.

"Chey?"

"Fuck you." She choked out a sob.

"Chey, I'm so sorry-" He started.

"So you did. You fucked Marzia." She said it in a monotone voice.

"Babe, I-"

"Do NOT call me that anymore."

"Cheyenne! I can explain!"

"I don't have time for this, Ry. And...and I'd prefer if you stopped contacting me."

"No," he choked. "No, Cheyenne, please, I'm sorry, I'm so fucking sorry-"

"Save it, Ryan." She shook her head. "It's over."

"Is there ANYTHING I can do?!" he pleaded. "Chey, don't leave me. I'll do anything you want. Please don't leave me."

She hesitated. "I dunno, Ry." She sighed sadly. "I just don't know."

"Can I at least explain myself?"

She looked at him. "It's like, four in the morning where you are, isn't it? Have you slept?"

"I can't. Not after..."

She glanced at the clock. "Yeah, you know what? I'm free right now. Why don't you just explain what happened?" She sighed at him.

"Thank you, Chey, thank you!" He cleared his throat. "So..."

\---

"Felix was out of the house, I was trying to make friends with Marzia, get her to forgive me, y'know? So basically, she was warming up to me and I was really happy, like, I'm getting another chance! I know I didn't deserve one, but I'm a greedy little shit and I wanted it.

"So anyway, we'd just finished talking about one of her videos when I started feeling pretty good. Marzia is amazing. Not as good as you, but still great. I suddenly turned to her and asked her, like, 'You been feeling stressed lately?' which was always what we used to signify that we wanted to fuck, back in the 'friends with benefits' days. Now-I know that that was wrong, and I take FULL responsibility for what happened, but I said it. So I can't take it back. So what happened was that she turned to me, horrified, and I started panicking and apologizing. And suddenly she looks me, straight in the eye, and says...'Yes.'

She said yes. I'm not saying it wasn't my fault, but she...she said YES. So...I took off my shirt and-"

\---

"I don't need details, Ry." She looked close to tears again.

"Fuck, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" He said quickly.

"Just go on," she said, waving him away. "What happened with Felix?"

\---

"So eventually Felix walks in, and he starts screaming, and Marzia and I start screaming, and he throws something at me, and I run into the bathroom with my, ah, clothing, and I lock the door and start getting dressed. I can hear Felix banging on the door and screaming at me in Swedish, and Marzia screaming at him in Italian, and I'm just shaking and crying and screaming in, well, English, and suddenly the banging stops and I hear footsteps walking away, so I open the bathroom door to see Marzia sobbing and she says, 'He went to get your things.' And he does. He throws my suitcase at me and shoves me out the door. And he locks it. So I grab my shit, leave, and check into this hotel.

My phone buzzes so I check Twitter. Turns out Felix tweeted about me. And...you saw what it said."

\---

Chey picked up her phone and read the tweet. "@pewdiepie says: '@CryWasTaken is a piece of shit. Just walked in on him fucking @MarziaPie. @_daaes, you should know your boyfriend is a cheating bitch.' How nice of him."

Cry winced. "Yeah..."

"Listen, Ryan, you seem really upset, and I WANT to believe you, but...I just don't know. I mean, you cheated on me."

"I-I fucked another girl. I didn't feel anything, though, I swear!"

She shook her head. "I believe you, but...I don't...I can't trust you NOT to do this again."

Cry started to say something, but thought better of it.

"I'm still in love with you. I don't know what to do, Ry, I-" She suddenly bursted out crying.

"Cheyenne!" Cry yelled. "I'm so fucking sor-"

"Shut UP, Cry!" she screamed. "Just shut UP for ONE SECOND!!!"

Cry froze, then swallowed.

Cheyenne sighed again. "Ryan, I can't believe I'm saying this, but...I forgive you."

"Wha-Really?!" He started laughing of euphoria. "Cheyenne, baby, thank you so much, I don't deserve this, I know, but I'll make it up to you-"

"Cut the crap, idiot." She rolled her eyes, hiding a grin. "You're lucky I'm so in love with you. But if you EVER do this again, it's seriously over. For good."

"I know. I know. I love you, babe."

"I love you too. Now what are you gonna do about Felix?"

\---

It was huge news. Soon everyone online knew about the incident. Cry had lost five thousand subscribers in three days, and that number was only growing higher. Youtubers stopped collaborating with him. The comment section was always filled with hate. People stopped watching his weekly streams. Russ even asked if he wanted to 'take a break' from Twitch.

"Cry...you've noticed our viewer count, right?"

"Of course I have," Cry mumbled with his head in his hands. "I'm working on clearing my name of this whole thing, Russ, it'll be back to normal in no time."

"Cry." Russ stated seriously. "I've been talking to Scott and Snake...we all agree you should take a break."

"What?" Cry said blankly.

"Just a couple of weeks. Listen, I have the stuff to stream. It will be just like normal. Same schedules and everything. Just..."

"...I won't be there." Cry finished for him.

"Y-yeah." Russ looked a little embarrassed. 'As he should,' Cry thought bitterly, followed by, 'No, he just want what's best for Late Night. I should say yes. I should take a break. I'm gonna say yes.'

"No," he said.

Russ was caught off-guard. "Wh-what?"

"No," Cry repeated matter-of-factly. "It's Late Night with CRY and Russ. You guys can't just kick me off."

"We're not TRYING to kick you off!" Russ was horrified. "We're trying to do what's best for the stream!"

"So getting rid of me is what's best for MY STREAM?!" Cry yelled.

Russ looked close to tears. "It's-it's not LIKE that!" he choked.

"Whatever. I don't want to stream this week anyway. Have fun without me." Before Russ could even reply, Cry hung up and laid his head down on his desk.

That Saturday night, the stream had the most viewers it had had in weeks.

\---

"You should talk to him."

"I know."

"But you're not going to."

"No."

"So we're stuck."

He was videochatting with Chey, and he was in a horrible mood. Earlier that day, Markiplier, CinnamonToastKen, AND MangaMinx had all tweeted, saying that they would not collaborate with Cry anymore because they didn't support his actions.

"I'm so fucking lucky that you're still with me, Chey. I couldn't do this alone."

"Ryan, I'm not blind like everyone else is. I can see that you really wish it never happened. And not because of all this shit, because you honestly didn't want to fuck Marzia."

"I really didn't. Now my world is crashing down around me..."

"Well I'll be the superhero, and try to hold it up." She smirked.

He grinned. "Does that make me the damsel?"

"Babe, you've always been the damsel." She started to laugh.

Her laugh made everything a bit brighter. Too bad somebody was out to make it all dark again.


	8. Twitter Gets Bitter

@pewdiepie said: Hey broskis! Who wants to know a secret in this week's Fridays with Pewdiepie?

@pewdiepie said: @pewdiepie @CryWasTaken is making a special appearance!

@CryWasTaken said: @pewdiepie Wait-I am?

@MarziaPie said: @pewdiepie @CryWasTaken Felix...what are you talking about?

@CryWasTaken said: @pewdiepie @MarziaPie Yeah, what's he talking about?

@_daaes said: @pewdiepie @CryWasTaken @MarziaPie What is all this about?

@pewdiepie said: @CryWasTaken @MarziaPie @_daaes You'll see. ;)

-

@CryWasTaken said: @MarziaPie, ask Felix what's happening this Friday?

@MarziaPie said: @CryWasTaken I'm trying. Why can't you?

@CryWasTaken said: @MarziaPie He blocked me. On every site.

@_daaes said: @MarziaPie @CryWasTaken He blocked me too.

@MarziaPie said: @CryWasTaken @_daaes I'm so sorry, I don't know what's going on with him lately. I guess we'll just have to wait until Friday?

@CryWasTaken said: @MarziaPie @_daaes I guess so.

-

@_daaes said: @CryWasTaken Dude, why aren't you answering my dm's?

@CryWasTaken said: @_daaes I don't know, maybe Twitter is broken. Wanna talk here?

@_daaes said: @CryWasTaken I was just wondering how you're holding up. Tomorrow's Friday.

@CryWasTaken said: @_daaes Oh shit, it is?! Fuck...

@_daaes said: @CryWasTaken I'm sure it'll be fine.

@CryWasTaken said: @_daaes I don't know about that, babe.

@_daaes said: @CryWasTaken Me neither. But I'm hoping.

@MarziaPie said: @_daaes @CryWasTaken I am too. I'm so sorry.

-

@pewdiepie said: NEW FRODAY WIT PODIPIE UPLOADING NOW!!!

@CryWasTaken said: @pewdiepie Uh oh.

@_daaes said: @pewdiepie @CryWasTaken Well fuck.

@MarziaPie said: @pewdiepie @CryWasTaken @_daaes Oh no.

-

@MarziaPie said: @CryWasTaken @_daaes Can I apologize in advance for whatever Felix has in store?

@CryWasTaken said: @MarziaPie Don't worry about it. It's not your fault.

@_daaes said: @MarziaPie @CryWasTaken It's really okay, Marzia. We don't blame you at all. We just want to see what's happening.

@MarziaPie said: @CryWasTaken @_daaes Thank you guys. I'm right here with you.

-

@pewdiepie said: FRIDAYS WITH PEWDIEPIE!!! Featuring @CryWasTaken youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ

@CryWasTaken said: @pewdiepie YOU FUCKING BITCH!!! TAKE DOWN THIS VIDEO RIGHT FUCKING NOW!!!

@_daaes said: @pewdiepie @CryWasTaken Oh my fucking god, seriously, FUCKING TAKE THIS DOWN. CRY IS HAVING A PANIC ATTACK ON SKYPE WITH ME.

@_daaes said: @pewdiepie @CryWasTaken THIS IS FUCKING ILLEGAL. YOU CAN'T POST PICTURES OF PEOPLE ONLINE WITHOUT THEIR CONSENT.

@MarziaPie said: @pewdiepie @CryWasTaken @_daaes Oh my god, FELIX!!!

-

@_daaes said: @pewdiepie FUCKING ANSWER MY TWEETS! YOU COULD GET ARRESTED FOR THAT VIDEO! YOU ABSOLUTE DOUCHEBAG!

-

@_daaes said: @pewdiepie I'm contacting the police. I haven't heard from Cry in days and it's your fault. Take. The. Fucking. Video. Down.

-

@_daaes said: @MarziaPie, can we get the hashtag #PewdsTakeDownTheVid trending? I need Cry to be happy again. I need him.

@MarziaPie said: @_daaes Of course! #PewdsTakeDownTheVid because Cry doesn't deserve this.

-

@markiplier said: #PewdsTakeDownTheVid because Cry is trying to bounce back from a rough time. Nobody needs this.

@_daaes said: @markiplier Thank you. 

@markiplier said: @_daaes Its nothing. I'm sorry I didn't realize sooner how much was happening to him.

-

@Mangaminx said: @pewdiepie Felix, not cool. He trusted you. #PewdsTakeDownTheVid

@_daaes said: @Mangaminx Thank you so much, Michelle.

@Mangaminx said: @_daaes No problem at all! Just trying to do what's right.

-

@Ziegsden said: #PewdsTakeDownTheVid or you'll get arrested. Is this really worth getting arrested, Pewdie?

@_daaes said: I know, right? Why hasn't he gotten in trouble yet?

@Ziegsden said: @_daaes He's famous.

@_daaes said: @Ziegsden Ah, that's it.

-

@Russ_Money said: #PewdsTakeDownTheVid because literally what the fuck, dude?! That's not okay!!!

@ScottJund said: @Russ_Money What vid?

@Russ_Money said: @ScottJund You seriously haven't seen it? Goddammit Jund. Alright, here's the link: youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ

@ScottJund said: @Russ_Money Well EXCUSE ME for not seeing some random-ass pewdiepie video.

@Russ_Money said: @ScottJund Scott, you'll wanna watch this one.

@ScottJund said: @Russ_Money Alright, fine. Here goes five minutes of my life down the drain...

@ScottJund said: @Russ_Money Oh FUCK no! #PEWDSTAKEDOWNTHEVID !!!

@Russ_Money said: @ScottJund We're working on it. Now get your ass on skype.

-

@_daaes said: @ScottJund @msf_actual @Russ_Money Group skype call in ten.

@msf_actual said: @_daaes @ScottJund @Russ_Money What's this about?

@ScottJund said: @msf_actual @_daaes @Russ_Money You'll see, dude. It's really bad.

@Russ_Money said: @ScottJund @msf_actual @_daaes Group skype call NOW. I'm calling you guys. We need to make a plan.


	9. Second Skype Call of Destiny

"Where's Cry?" Snake said to the skype group.

"Why the fuck didn't you watch the video I sent you?!" Jund shot back angrily.

"It was a fucking PewDiePie video," Snake hissed. "I'm not watching that shit."

"You have to!" everyone yelled.

"Jesus," Snake yelled. "What's so important about this?!"

"Watch the fucking video, dick," Jund commanded.

"Don't tell me what to do, Campbell." He reluctantly pulled up the video.

Everyone waited with bated breath as he clicked play. After two minutes of Pewds screaming and Snake groaning, his eyes widened and he clicked pause, squinting at the screen. "Fuck, that looks a hell of a lot like..."

Cheyenne nods. "It's Cry."

Snake choked. "Fucking-Okay, Felix is gonna pay for this!"

"Stand down, Snake," Russ said quietly. "Our main goal is...making him take it down. Everyone report it."

"Already have. Several times." Jund looked heartbroken. "And even if he does take it down, no doubt millions of people have been screenshotting the picture. Cry's YouTube career is over."

Russ gasped, Snake growled, and Chey screamed, "SCOTT!"

"It's the truth and you know it! You all know it! Everyone knows it!" Jund cried.

Chey shook her head frantically. "No. No, there HAS to be something we can DO! ANYTHING!" She wiped her eyes and croaked, "S-sorry, I just...I can't stand seeing him like this."

"It's okay, Cheyenne." Russ whispered.

"But it isn't! I haven't seen him in almost a week! I'm s-scared he-he m-might've..." She bursts into tears.

"He wouldn't do that." Snake stated. "He wouldn't go without telling anyone."

"You're r-right, you're right." Chey covered her face with her hands. "I'm s-sorry. I-I just..."

"It's okay to cry. Let it out." Jund said in a soothing voice.

Chey sobbed for about ten minutes while the boys tried to comfort her.

"O-okay, guys, I-I think I'm d-done." She took a deep, shaky breath. Her eyes were puffy and bloodshot and her nose was running. "C-can any of you g-guys stay on f-for the n-night?

Snake groaned. "I wish I could, Chey, but I'm busy tomorrow. I need to get some sleep. Russ? Campbell? What about you guys?"

Jund frowned apologetically. "Sorry. I can't."

Russ chimed in. "Actually, I can stay up. You okay with me?"

Chey nodded. "Of c-course. Th-thank you."

Snake and Jund hung up after asking Chey one more time if she was going to be okay.

"Y-yeah," she said evenly. "Thank you guys."

Snake saluted with a half-smile and hung up, then Jund said, "Love you, Chey." and did the same.

"Did Jund just say he loved me?"

Russ smiled. "Well, I love you too, if we're on the subject."

Chey rolled her eyes. "Yeah, alright, I love you guys too." She swallowed. "So you're sure you don't have to go?"

"One hundred percent."

"Good. I don't know if I'll be able to sleep tonight..."

"I'll sing you a lullaby, if that helps." Russ said, then started to sing loudly and off-key. "ROCK-A-BYE BABY! ON THE TREETOPS! WHEN THE-"

"I get the point!" She laughed. "If anything, that'll keep me up at night for weeks!"

"Wow. That hurts." Russ grinned. "That wasn't very nice."

"I'm not very nice," Chey shot back, smirking.

"Can't argue with that."

"Asshole." Chey rolled her eyes. "Maybe it was a mistake to have you stay with me. And my mouse seems to be wandering to the end call button..."

"Chey, nooo." He pouted. "Why must you hurt me?"

"Russ, you're SUCH a fucking nerd, Jesus Christ."

"Thanks, I try." He smiled, then looked uneasy. "I'm worried about him. What if he hates me? He probably hates me."

Chey blinked and her mouth dropped open. "Cry doesn't hate you!"

"He should." Russ trembled. "He has every right to..."

"You've never done anything to him, Russ!" She shook her head, bewildered. "How could he hate you?"

Russ stared at the ground for a few seconds, then spoke quietly, without looking up. "When was the last time you heard from Cry?"

"Almost a week...why?"

"I haven't seen him in two weeks. He won't answer any of my messages or calls. And... I know why."

"Well-why?!"

He sighed. "Remember that night he didn't show up for the stream so I set it up and we got crazy amounts of viewers and subscribers?"

"...Yes?"

"My..." He sighed again. "My fault."

"Oh, Russ, no it wasn't! We all agreed that he wasn't feeling up to it! Nothing you did!"

"But it WAS something I did, Cheyenne. I told him not to stream. And I lied and said that we'd all agreed it was best."

"You..you what?!"

"I'm sorry, I just thought-"

"It IS your fault! You...you...BASTARD! Get away from me!"

"Cheyenne, please, let me explain!" he pleaded.

"No fucking way, bitch!"

Russ bit his lip. "Please be rational about this. Don't let your emotions come before your better judgement."

"You cared more about being stream famous than Cry's feelings!"

Russ winced. "I'm so, so sorry, Cheyenne-"

"I'm hanging up. Goodbye, Russ. And by the way, I think you'll be the only one streaming this week."

Chey's face disappears. Russ blinks. "Fuck-What the fuck did I just do?!"


	10. Things Get Even Worse Somehow

"How's it going bros, my name is PEWWW-di-POW!"

Felix was sitting at his computer, beginning to film a PewDuckPie video.

"So, today, I've decided to torture myself and play some more of this fucking shit. Let's go!" He presses play and starts. "See, it's not even, like, fair at fucking all! Like, there's just a bunch of fucking invisible traps-JÄVLA HELVETE! FUCK!" he screams as his character falls off of a disappearing platform.

"Felix." A quiet voice comes from behind him.

"I'm filming, Marzia," he says coldly, all traces of excitement gone.

"Felix, we need to talk."

"Marzia, I'm filming! It can wait!"

"No. It cannot wait. I think we have to break up," she whispers.

He freezes. "Wh-what?!"

"You've changed, Felix. I...I don't even know who you are."

"Marzia, please!" He whirls around and looks desperately at her. "Marzia, I'll do anything!"

"You'll do anything for me. I know. I'm talking about Cry."

"What does he have to do with-Wait, are you leaving me for Cry?!"

"No, of course not! It's-"

"First you two fuck, then you get together?! And what about his girlfriend, Shawna?!"

"It's CHEYENNE. And we are not getting together! Felix, you ruined Cry's life!"

"He deserved-"

"IT WAS NOT HIS FAULT! It was me!"

"That's ridic-"

"It's TRUE."

Felix sunk back in his chair. "You're kidding."

"Felix, I'm sorry."

He stood up and shut off the camera. He grabbed his coat. "I'm going for a walk."

"Felix-"

The door slammed shut. Marzia quickly logged into Twitter and dm'ed Cheyenne.

'I told Felix it was my fault. He left the house for a walk. I don't know what he's doing."

A couple anxious minutes later, her phone lit up with a notification.

'At airport. Boarding now. Talk later.'

She sighed defeatedly.

'Okay.'

She sat down and started to cry, everything she'd been holding in rushing out with her tears. Edgar and Maya jumped up into her lap to see what was happening. She held them close and sobbed until she fell asleep right there on the sofa.


End file.
